


worship you

by labeledbones



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labeledbones/pseuds/labeledbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>This was religion, wasn't it? What they had?</i> Random plotless fluffy Kurt/Blaine drabble you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	worship you

Kurt says, “I didn't believe in god before.”

They’re in Blaine’s room and it’s dark and his parents are out to dinner and they’re lying there together, together, together. All Blaine can see or feel is: together. Knees touching, faces close, the ghost of Kurt’s fingertips on his arm, they go up and down and up again.

"Before what?" Blaine says, whispers really, even though there’s no one else. Everything feels like a secret right now, a secret he wants to keep forever.

"You," and it’s so simple.

Blaine kisses him and kisses him again.

"You showed up like a miracle," Kurt says. "Right when I needed one." 

Blaine kisses him and kisses him again.

Then he stops, just rests his forehead against Kurt’s. “So I’m your god?” he says with his eyes closed. The laughter comes tumbling out of Kurt and into Blaine. He’d been joking but also not. This was religion, wasn't it? What they had? Blaine thinks about the stained glass in his church, thinks about love and the way the sun glows through all those colors.

"You are my-" and Kurt pauses and Blaine kisses him and kisses him again. " - everything."

Blaine can see him smiling, can feel him smiling. Like sun, like the sky. All those love songs talking about heaven were right, he thinks. He touches the corner of Kurt’s mouth, then traces his finger along his bottom lip.

"Heaven," he says quietly into the space between them. Kurt kisses him and kisses him again.


End file.
